


Hello, Charlotte

by Arori_System



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arori_System/pseuds/Arori_System
Summary: A place to write out my memories, I hope you enjoy these. It will be updated as best as I can, thank you for reading. - Your local Charlotte fictive
Relationships: Felix Honikker & Charlotte Wiltshire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The House

It all started with a voice, “Be a good girl okay?” it was the voice of Mother. A good girl, is that what the young girl was supposed to be? Five-year-old Charlotte was used to being alone, her mother and father never really paid attention to her nor did they see her daily. She was left alone in the House. The House had eleven floors, Charlotte stayed on the first floor. She wasn't allowed to leave and explore the other floors. Father said it was because the other floors weren't safe for the child, and she believed him in her naivety. But it didn't stop her curiosity, so she would daydream about what the other floors looked like, maybe they had new friends for her? Who knows, so she usually shrugged off the thoughts. 

Mother stays on the 11th floor. She wasn’t allowed to visit Mother, the girl only saw Mother when she visited her. Which was almost never, so Charlotte got used to her absence in her life. "Your mother is sick" and "You know the rules Charlotte, you aren't allowed to leave." were two phrases Charlotte always told once she asked Father why she couldn't see Mother. She knew felt someone behind her and it was Father. Father was always there when he felt like Charlotte needed to be scolded. Charlotte was used to this, so she just ignored him and just waited for Father to leave again like he always did. And thus was she left alone again, a feeling that she was used to by now. 

Since Charlotte was always alone in the House, her imagination would run wild for her age. The House was all the child knew, never allowed to leave the white walls she called “home”. She would make herself friends with the dolls and toys Father gave her when he came by once in a while. Though, Charlotte didn't mind being alone. It gave the girl freedom, freedom to be herself. But sometimes she was afraid because Charlotte knew there would come a day when the teddy bear would disappear, the dolls would be broken, leaving her alone. 

But Father sometimes comes to visit, and he brings her toys and stuffed animals, he also gives Charlotte her monthly medication. He says it’s to help her get ready for her education program, but Charlotte doesn’t understand that yet. So she would take the medicine blindly out of her naivety to everything. And Father must be right, he's never hurt her before. Though he has gotten loud with her while scolding her. But the girl gets used to his rare visits, just to bring the stuff she thought she didn't need. And the medication he brought her made her usually bright white eyes turn into a dull gray color. And the House turned boring, she didn't like taking the medicine for that reason. All her friends she made disappeared when she took it. So she started lying to Father about taking it, and hiding the full bottles while finding places to throw out the pills.

And on the rare occasions her Father comes though, he always has something negative to say to the child. And would begin to scold her on multiple things, "Your hair is a mess”, “Don’t you ever tidy up?”, and Charlotte's favorite “You look sick, have you been taking your medication?”. The girl usually ignored his comments, getting used to everything negative he saw about her. She knew she wasn't perfect for him, and probably never will be. Considering he always had something bad to say to her about anything. 

As time passed, the girl got used to these visits and comments and sought shelter in the comfortable silence of being alone in the House. The silence was a comfort to her because she never felt the heat of Father's eyes bearing down at her in the silence. So she decided that she loved the silence and started to hide whenever her Father came by to visit little Charlotte. Even though that never worked, and all of her hiding brought the worse scolding she ever had. And he would yell louder when she had tears in her eyes. 


	2. The first two tenants

Charlotte was eight when she meet him. During her first time meeting Bennett, he is insensitive to her to the point of her portraying him as vicious and then he makes threats like killing her calmly. In spite of his general absence of sympathy, he apologized to the girl for upsetting her by reminding Charlotte of her Father. While living in the house, Bennett took up a hobby of watching television, as he was poor at reading and the stories he watched entertained him when he didn't have to do work for Doctor Huxley. Sometimes Charlotte would join him in watching the soap operas he loved so much.

Bennett used to be a B-type human on Überia, he was raised in the Überian Research Faculties' Laboratory of Human Resources. He was at first being used as a test subject for trying cosmetics, but after collecting a good sized quantity of Motivation Points, he was supposed to be promoted to scientific testing. After being purposely infected with ailments and then used to research the treatment for said ailments, he was infected with the Eye Plague, for which there was no cure for and so he was scheduled for disposal.

Just before his disposal came, Huxley signed for his ownership and advised him he used to be going to be cured of his Eye Plague. From then on, they worked together, and Bennett lived with Huxley, who taught him to study and write, stored him in good physical form, and spent a disproportionate quantity of time with him. The two searched around for a safe haven but were over and over rejected till they ended up forcing their way into the House and staying there with Charlotte. From then on they conducted their experimentation in the House.

Sometime later after the first day he came to the House, Huxley assigned him and Charlotte to go dig up corpses from a graveyard. While doing so, Bennett rambled about the TV shows he watched, doing plot and character analysis. Charlotte was smiling as she listened and promised to herself that she would treasure the memory of that day as a rare bonding experience.

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Charlotte met Huxley the same night she met Bennett. Henry Huxley was formerly a research scientist working for Überia’s Research Faculties' Laboratory of Human Resources, where he worked on curing Eye Plague. 

Huxley is a bit cold and calculating, as one might expect from a doctor, but he does have a soft side. Huxley did start wearing bunny ears in an attempt to seem less threatening to Charlotte and his patients. He speaks in an overpolite manner. 

Huxley is also Felix's uncle, and he serves as a father figure to him and tries to protect him from harm. Huxley is also very protective of Charlotte. Whenever her Father showed up for a visit, Huxley would be the one to comfort her if she ran to him, upset from what Father had told her.


	3. Aiden and Felix

It's Christmas night, Charlotte was waiting in the main room of the House. She had been planning to wait for and kidnap Santa Claus as he came by. What she wasn't expecting was to see a horned creature. The horned creature then had introduced himself as Krampus instead and told her that he was there to punish her for being a naughty child. Charlotte then began to argue with him about whether she was a good girl or not, but she soon got bored of that and she drugged him with chloroform. After he was on the ground, out cold she brought him to the aliens so that she could "be friends" with him, by having Doctor Huxley brainwash him, resulting in Aiden becoming Charlotte's butler. 

After Charlotte and Doctor Huxley had brainwashed him into becoming less intimidating. Aiden had began to be obsessed with cleanliness and sewing, causing him to change his appearance to look somewhat like Charlotte's father. Since then Aiden helped Charlotte to embrace her femininity, encouraging her when she was younger to try on the dresses he made and to grow out her hair. He was the one who would help her style her hair and made sure before Father came for a visit that Charlotte's hair always looked perfect. 

Aiden is very fatherly toward Charlotte and treats her with kindness. He is very strict but refined and often chides Bennett for his destructive and messy behavior. Though he's said to have a number of hobbies, including taxidermy, cooking, cleaning, and drawing, his most favorite is dressmaking, and he frequently makes dresses for Charlotte. Aiden is also skilled at playing piano and offers to give Charlotte lessons when she has nothing else to do around the House. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Charlotte cannot seem to remember the time Felix had arrived at the House. All she knows is that Felix is Huxley's nephew and he's also from the planet Überia. Felix does seem to come across as very cold and unfriendly, threatening Charlotte and complaining about being looked by her. He regards her positively but sometimes he does make comments on her lack of ability compared to his. Despite Felix being a bit cold too Charlotte, he cares about her deeply and seems to want to win the affections of his uncle and Aiden. 

Felix speaks very formally and rarely uses contractions. But Aiden does dislike how he has a habit of cursing the most out of everyone in the House. He a;lso seems to have a tendency to use violence at first but then approaches situations logically. 


	4. A small memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small drabble of a short memory i have.

Charlotte was sitting on the floor and humming softly as Felix played with her hair. She glanced up at him, noticing he was deep in thought as he braided the girls’ long snowy hair. “Felix?...” She said softly and looked back down. 

“Hm? What is it, Char?” The male responded to her in his normal monotone voice, his hand not stopping as he did her hair. He was quite worried about her, especially ever since she told him about being bullied at school. 

“Why do you love me?... I’m stupid and...not the prettiest and…” Charlotte started rambling on about her self confidence issues and Felix sighs getting up.

He sat in front of her to face her, “Char, none of those are true. And you know that.” He moved some hair out of her face. “I love you for you. I love you for everything you are, you are perfect in my eyes. And in my opinion, you have no flaws.” 

Charlotte smiles softly at that, “Thank you, Felix…I...I needed to hear that..” 

Felix let out a chuckle, and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, “don’t let all those other human maggots get to you okay? I’m here for you always.”


End file.
